


Luna quiere saber

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Luna siente curiosidad por saber a qué se dedica su madre.
Kudos: 2





	Luna quiere saber

[ **Luna quiere saber** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10962637/1/Luna-quiere-saber)

* * *

Aquella tarde de invierno comenzó a nevar. La pequeña Luna Lovegood estaba afuera, jugando con la nieve del jardín. Pandora, su madre, la vigilaba desde la ventana de la cocina.

—Luna, cariño —dijo con voz suave—, entra en casa, que hace demasiado viento.

La pequeña obedeció sin más y entró dando pequeños saltitos en la casa.

—¿Y papá? —preguntó la niña.

—Trabajando —contestó en seguida, mientras cogía a su hija en brazos y la subía a su habitación—, pero estará a punto de llegar.

—¿Y tú no trabajas, mami?

—Yo trabajo en casa, ¿recuerdas?

Pandora cogió su varita y empezó a desvestir a la niña para, acto seguido, ponerle el pijama.

—¿Y en qué trabajas?

—Investigo cosas.

La pequeña se quedó en silencio, pensativa, durante unos minutos, mientras su madre le cepillaba lentamente su larga melena platina.

—¿Y qué investigas?

—Pues investigo cosas que el Ministerio de Magia desconoce su origen.

—¿Cosas como el Velo de la Muerte que hay escrito en ese cuaderno?

Pandora no se esperaba dicha pregunta y dejó de cepillar el pelo de su hija; por suerte para ella, Luna, a pesar de su corta edad, siempre comprendía todo lo que le decía.

—Así es.

—¿Y qué es?

—Una especie de portal entre la vida y la muerte. Hasta ahora nadie ha sabido decir exactamente cómo funciona o incluso de dónde ha salido. Y eso es lo que hago, averiguar estos misterios.

—No debes preocuparte de eso, entonces —comentó la niña mientras se metía en su cama—. Seguramente la abuela Nanny podrá decirte cómo funciona.

Su madre se quedó sin palabras. Jamás llegó a conocer a su abuela, ya que ésta murió seis años atrás, uno antes de que Luna naciera.

En ese momento Pandora se dio cuenta de que Luna era especial.

**Author's Note:**

> De Pandora se sabe que era investigadora, pero nada más, así que yo he supuesto que tal vez fuese una inefable del Departamento de Misterios. Y para misterio las palabras de Luna. xD


End file.
